Mathematics and Computing. The mathematics/computation core consists of computational facilities, teaching facilities, and core faculty available for consultation. Computational facilities include: a 40 node Linux cluster dedicated specifically to mathematical biology (20 Opteron CPU acquired through the support of the P20 planning grant, and 20 Xeon CPU acquired through the HHMI MCSB program), and an additional 48 node mathematics Linux cluster. These are housed and maintained by the staff of the UCI Network and Academic Computing Services department, and are available for use 24/7. Additional computing power is also available though a large cluster provided for bioinformatics by the Institute for Genomics and Bioinformatics (in which many Center members also participate). The budget includes requests for additional computers in the first few years to augment and update the mathematical biology cluster. Dedicated teaching facilities currently include 12 Linux machines in a teaching lab in the department of Mathematics. These machines are connected and can be used as a cluster. Among the faculty available for consultation, five are directly involved in research projects.